


All You Can Eat: Curly Fries and Creampies

by fatcamp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/pseuds/fatcamp
Summary: Derek is a wreck in the best possible way. He’s laid out in a naked, sweaty mess on their bed. His legs are splayed and arms folded under his chest, one fist clenched in the sheets and the other wedged between his own teeth. Sometimes he needs Stiles to take him apart like this, the stress and responsibility of being the alpha werewolf of a hotbed of supernatural activity builds up, and this is part of the release he needs for balance. He needs his lover deconstructing him on top of perspiration and pre-come soaked sheets that reek of them both, his face smashed into their scent permeating the bed that feeds his primal urge to be taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/gifts), [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts), [MereLoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/gifts), [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts), [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/gifts).



> Please forgive the silly title, it started as a joke. I promise dirty smuts follow below :P

Derek is a wreck in the best possible way. He’s laid out in a naked, sweaty mess on their bed. His legs are splayed and arms folded under his chest, one fist clenched in the sheets and the other wedged between his own teeth. Sometimes he needs Stiles to take him apart like this, the stress and responsibility of being the alpha werewolf of a hotbed of supernatural activity builds up, and this is part of the release he needs for balance. He needs his lover deconstructing him on top of perspiration and pre-come soaked sheets that reek of them both, his face smashed into their scent permeating the bed that feeds his primal urge to be taken. 

Stiles takes care of him and his need to occasionally hand over control to his mate, who is buried to the thick hilt in Derek’s meaty ass, his body plastered on top of him.

Stiles looks down at where they’re joined, then huskily whispers in Derek’s ear “you want me to come in your ass again, pup?” adding a few nips to his earlobe, “need me to fill that perfect hole up?” 

Derek almost imperceptibly nods his head in response. The human grits his teeth to try to prolong the ecstasy of this round a little longer and roughly grinds his hips in a circle. The quiet sound of the drag of his pubes on his partner’s soft ass combined with the wet squelch of it elicit a needy and stuttered moan from the alpha, removing all hope that this will go on much longer. It’s Stiles’ turn to draw in a staccato breath as his veiny tool begins to throb and jerk, washing the werewolf’s insides with semen. 

Moments like these Derek thinks he’s never felt so proud. Proud that his mate can complete him so; and if it could catch, he’d by swollen with their children soon. Proud how accomplished Stiles is at bringing them together to feel as one, even more than in their love outside the bedroom if possible. And Stiles is proud too. At how Derek’s sphincter weakly spasms in exhausted fashion with his own release just from being fucked, grinding his release into the bed below him. At how his mate takes the deep dick Olympic level fucking like a champ and already begged for more. He begged for Stiles to stay inside his ass until he was hard again to deposit more to an already impressive load of pearlescent come painting Derek’s walls.

In his climactic throes, Stiles has bitten into junction of where Derek’s muscular shoulder meets his neck, claiming him once again and leaving a salivating bite mark. Stiles painstakingly slowly slides his softening dick from the loosened hole. The tantalizing drag of the long, girthy cock finally ends when the head practically falls out with a plop and a spurt of white. 

Stiles drops a kiss on Derek’s stubbly cheekbone and slides down the bed to admire his handiwork. He drags his hands along the wolf’s back, massaging their way down to his prize. He hums and parts Derek’s cheeks, seeing that the tired ring of muscle can’t quite constrict yet as it lazily winks in an attempt at closing. The wolf was self-conscious about this habit of Stiles’ at first, this need to see just how thoroughly ruined he is as a result of their love. But now his chest swells with affection, and a sleepy smile blooms on his face while he shifts his hips upward to present himself even better.

The dark, soft hair around his ruddy hole is weighed down and glistening with bubbly spit as lube and Stiles’ come. Two of the younger man’s long, sinful fingers drag the line of his come that has started spilling from Derek’s ass up along his perineum, through the creamy ring of froth encircling what Stiles playfully refers to as his “mate spot” and back into the darkness inside.

Derek is finally regaining his breath and sighs at the lascivious action. Stiles smirks wickedly and licks his lips. They’re not done yet, and Stiles knows his rim game is [i]bomb[/i].

Stiles moves closer to the outcome of their union and breathes hotly on it for a moment in anticipation. He shudders and parts his lips, then gently draws his tongue up the remaining line of spunk, curling at the last second to cup it so he can coat the inside of his mouth. Then he laps eagerly around the messy perimeter and swipes over the hair guarding this treasure meant only for him. 

Stiles is so grateful Derek allows the youth to see him like this and clean him up in the filthiest way he knows how. He resists swallowing as he places his open lips to Derek’s hole in an obscene imitation of a tender kiss. Long fingers hook lightly onto the wolf’s rim to open it up further, and Stile’s pink tongue darts inside to wriggle around and tease the older man’s come covered insides.

Now Derek’s eyes have closed from the intensity of Stiles’ masterful ass play. He’s back to taking short breaths in and out to try to manage the cascade of sensations his partner is creating. He’s already so worn out and sated that even his preternatural refractory period isn’t coming into effect. His heavy cock and full balls hang on display for Stiles, who awards them with the occasional sloppy kiss and suckle.

The boy’s pert lips are back at the center of pleasure in front of him, and he snuffles forward, driving his tongue inside and forming a seal. He breathes out through his nose, and the hot gust on Derek’s tailbone causes the wolf to hold his own breath in expectation. He knows what’s coming next, and he can’t fucking wait.

Stiles slurps sharply and draws as much of the two loads of come he’d shot inside that soft warmth into his mouth. “Ahhh!” Derek cries in a frenzy as Stiles sucks out more of the white fluid. Spurred on by the reaction, Stiles slips his fingers out of the dusky hole. He thrusts his tongue into it as far as it will go and presses in a circle all along the inside rim. His large corded hands briefly caress Derek’s lightly haired ass cheeks before Stiles mashes his face forward. He’s animalistic in his lapping and slurping and sucking, filling the room with filthy noises that prove how much he adores this, all the while straining not to gulp it all down.

His hands are kneading Derek’s ass and pressing the firm globes into where Stiles has buried his face, going to town on that wolf ass. He’s not even coming up for air; and he thinks if he died like this, drowning in Derek’s ass, it would be the perfect way to go. He can’t help but let out a small chuckle as he imagines his epitaph: [i]Here Lies Stiles, He Died Doing What and Who He Loved Most[/i].

He finally breaks contact with that lovely butt and raises his head, panting with a satisfied grin. His head is tilted slightly back so as not to spill the contents of his mouth. Stiles rests his chin on Derek’s comfortably round bottom for a few seconds before climbing back up to align himself on top of the wolf. His spent cock is nestled in Derek’s wet crack, and his lupine lover wiggles hips friskily and cracks a satiated smile as he maneuvers himself onto his back, still underneath Stiles.

That smile dissolves into lust as the boy on top of him sharply nods his head with an almost dominant look on his red and now wet and messy face, indicating that there’s one last step to this lovemaking. Derek complies by opening his mouth eagerly, his eyes gone hooded with desire. Stiles leans down over Derek’s eager mouth and opens his own. He lets gravity do the work and the come he’s just gathered from his boyfriend’s sloppy ass starts to slide down in a goopy mass. It drops into the wolf’s waiting mouth, and Stiles chases it, crashing their lips together.

Their tongues entwine and slip along each other through the human’s release. They work together to combine into a heady mixture of come and saliva that drives them both wild. Wet open kisses and explorations spread it on their faces, and they both drink it down, savoring the musky and salty physical proof of their love. When they’ve had their fill, Derek brings his hands up to stroke Stiles’ sticky face and sighs contentedly.  
“Hot damn,” Stiles giggles and exhales come breath on Derek’s face. Derek can only manage a mewling chuckle as he shakes his head with affection.

The air is sweet with their mingling smell. They lie there just smiling at each other and running fingertips along each other’s bodies reverently. They’re both having the same thoughts of how lucky they were to find one another, how perfectly they fit. A knock at the loft’s door breaks them out of their rapturous revelry. 

“You stay here babe, I’ll get it,” Stiles says with a slightly mournful groan at having to leave their dirty nest. He hesitantly lifts himself from Derek and puts a robe on as he stumbles his sex addled way to the door. He slides it open and stares confusedly at the delivery girl. He only has a momentary blush of decency as he realizes he answered the door looking five kinds of fucked out. 

“Um, delivery for Stilinski-Hale?” she asks while keeping her eyes now glued to her feet.

Stiles recognizes that it’s from his favorite restaurant. Not one to look a food horse in the mouth, or whatever, he snatches the bag in her hands and quickly closes the door, his still come-covered hands only slipping once.

His mortification is tamped down by his stomach grumbling on the way back to their sex den, aka Derek’s bed which is luckily just out of view from the door. 

“Being the best at sex really works up an appetite,” he quips with a saucy wink, prompting a classic Derek Hale eyeroll from his boyfriend who seems to be recovering his senses but is still on the bed, now with a sheet draped demurely over his junk.

“I thought maybe you’d be hungry at some point tonight. After all, I’m pretty sure all that enthusiastic ass eating burned plenty of calories,” Derek sasses as Stiles flops next to him and gets ready to tear into the bag of food.

Stiles sticks his tongue out at Derek then notices the man’s beard is still gleaming in spots with their sex. After he takes a few moments to lick at the stray drops and patches, he turns his attention to hungrily ripping the bag open. 

“Score!” the boy exclaims upon finding more orders of his favorite curly fries than they could possibly finish in one sitting. He tosses Derek the double cheeseburger that’s clearly meant for him, crams a fistful of fries into his mouth and his eyes roll into the back of his head with delight. He moans, and through a mouthful of potato goodness says, “I love you so fucking much.” He holds a greasy hand up to Derek for a high five. 

Not one to leave his mate hanging, Derek smiles through his own mouthful of burger, slaps a hand to Stiles’ and replies, “love you too.”


End file.
